Monster
by Ari Cullen B
Summary: - QUARTO LUGAR NO CONCURSO VALENTINE'S DAY DA COMUNIDADE FANFICS TWILIGHT - Em seus braços eu era apenas mais uma vitima vulnerável e entregue. Seria mais uma que ele comeria o coração. Aquele garoto era um monstro.


**Monster**

**Ari Denali**

Música tema: Monster- Lady Gaga

Uivos. Ele soltava uivos de sua boca carnuda. Seus dentes eram afiados e adoravam morder a minha carne macia. Seus dedos fortes me apertavam com precisão, sem hesitação. Em seus braços eu era apenas mais uma vitima vulnerável e entregue. Seria mais uma que ele comeria o coração.

Aquele garoto era um monstro.

_14 de fevereiro - uma hora atrás _

Meu corpo se movimentava com precisão. Meus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e soltos sob o meu rosto. O sorriso maldoso não saia de meus lábios.

- Alô, Bella! – Ângela gritou assim que me viu. Teve que chegar bem perto para falar.

- Bella não! – Grunhi brava. – Sou Afrodite hoje.

- A Deusa do Amor? – Ângela riu alto e me agarrou com seus braços finos.

- Com certeza. – Passei a língua pelos lábios. – Quero aproveitar esse dia da forma devida.

- Hoje é dia dos namorados, Bella. Não o Solstício.

- Queridinha.. – Gritei. – hoje não é dia dos namorados! É o dia do Amor de Afrodite! Onde você esteve nas aulas de História?

- Muito longe! Provavelmente em um banheiro com algum dos meninos da sala. – Ângela abriu o seu sorriso sacana.

Franzi o cenho e estalei a língua.

- Você pensa muito baixo, Ang. Olhe ao redor e aí você finalmente achará pessoas dignas de um amasso. Aqueles bobinhos da escola não sabem de nada.

Virei de costas para ela e voltei a dançar, fechando os olhos. Ângela me irritava às vezes. Ela se contentava e conformava com tão pouco. Como poderia achar os meninos da escola o suficiente para satisfazê-la? Como poderia engolir essa história de dia dos namorados?

Ao abrir os olhos encontrei íris profundas e verdes - como a oliva mais saborosa - coladas em mim. O mistério e a malicia estavam estampados ali sem pudor. Era quase com um ar de arrogância.

Todo o meu devaneio se perdeu.

Minha boca secou e a adrenalina disparou em meu corpo. Meus olhos desviaram dos dele, percorrendo finalmente o rosto quadrado e bem feito. Seu cenho estava franzido, enquanto me encarava, sua boca travada e o nariz empinado. Seus cabelos eram cor de bronze e faziam-me desejar escorregar a mão por eles, enquanto seus lábios tão carnudos tocassem o meu pescoço alvo.

_Não me chame de Bella*  
Eu nunca vi alguém assim antes  
Não me olhe assim  
Você me encanta_

*( Na versão original é utilizado Gaga em vez de Bella.)

Esqueci-me completamente de Ângela ou todos que me rodeavam. Minha mente focou-se completamente naquele estranho misterioso. Observei-o lentamente caminhar até mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram e o ar faltou em meus pulmões.

Passei a língua lentamente pelos lábios, esperando-o se aproximar o suficiente para falar. Em vez de parar - como eu esperei que ele fizesse - o estranho simplesmente esbarrou em mim e seguiu o seu caminho, fazendo com que eu sentisse pela primeira vez seu cheiro hipnotizante.

_Ele comeu meu coração_

- Oh, Deus. – Sussurrei.

Ele exalava perigo. Maldade. Porém eu não ligava. Eu só queria me aproximar cada vez mais. Queria sentir aqueles fios vermelhos entre meus dedos. Queria me apossar daquela boca com fome e saciar o meu desejo.

- Preciso de ar. – Gritei para Ângela, antes de virar e sair praticamente correndo daquele lugar.

Balancei a cabeça e tentei esquecer as íris intensas. Tentei parar de desejá-lo. Tentei fingir que nunca havia o visto, porém não consegui. Era como se ele tivesse sigo marcado a ferro em meu cérebro.

Peguei um cigarro no maço que estava escondido no vale entre meus seios. Com os dedos trêmulos eu o acendi e traguei profundamente. A nicotina fez o meu corpo relaxar um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

_Não! Não!_ Minha mente gritava_. Alerta_ _vermelho! Alerta Vermelho!_

Eu havia prometido a mim mesma que nunca amaria. Eu tinha um coração congelado. Até aquele momento pelo menos. Pois agora eu o escutava bater com força sob a minha caixa torácica. Ele estava quente, derretido. Pronto para ser _devorado._

Outro trago longo.

- Fumar é perigoso para a saúde. – Uma voz rouca e sarcástica falou. Virei-me e dei de cara com o estranho sensual da pista de dança.

_Você também. _Minha mente completou.

- Eu rio na cara do perigo. – Abri um sorriso malicioso. Peguei outro cigarro entre meus seios e estiquei em direção a ele. – Quer um?

_Olhe para ele ..Olhe para mim  
Aquele cara é ruim e honestamente  
Ele é um _lobo_ mascarado  
Mas eu não consigo parar de olhar esses olhos malvados_

Ele fez questão de esbarrar em meus dedos para pegá-lo. Aquilo fez um choque percorrer o meu corpo. Todos os meus instintos de sobrevivência me mandavam correr, porém eu não conseguia. Estava grudada no chão. Algo me prendia nele.

Era como se ele tivesse uma órbita própria, me atraindo até ele. Impossibilitando-me de fugir.

Ele acendeu o cigarro com perfeição e depois encaixou em seus lábios, fazendo-me delirar. Inspirei o ar com força para assim sentir o seu cheiro mais uma vez. Intoxicando-me. Dopando-me.

- Hmm.. seu gosto estava no cigarro. – Ele tirou o cigarro da boca após uma longa tragada. Passou a língua pelos lábios. – Delicioso.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem e temi despencar no chão. Estava sem reação. Não sabia como agir. Havia perdido a noção do certo e do errado. Estava confusa e perdida no odor que ele exalava.

- Eu não sei o seu nome. – Ele se aproximou. A cada passo eu ficava mais tonta.

- Chame-me de Afrodite. – Tentei parecer confiante como fiz para Ângela, mas não consegui.

O sorriso malicioso preencheu os lábios dele.

- Deusa do Amor? – Seu rosto estava há centímetros de distância. – Gostei.

Roçou a sua boca na minha, fazendo com que um suspiro alto escapasse de mim. Ele mordiscou o meu lábio inferior, enlaçando a minha cintura com experiência e habilidade. Senti o cigarro escorregar pelos meus dedos lentamente.

- E você? – Sussurrei entorpecida.

- Sou quem você quiser. – Sua boca se apossou da minha com ardor e veemência. Sua língua quente pediu passagem, e eu cedi instantaneamente. Meu corpo se amoleceu sob os braços dele, fazendo-o me apertar com mais força. Senti todo o seu corpo másculo encostar-se ao meu e assim perdi o meu último resquício de sanidade.

_Ele lambeu os lábios  
Me disse:  
Garota, você parece boa o bastante para comer  
Colocou os braços ao meu redor__  
__Aquele cara é um monstro_

Com a sua boca sob a minha eu perdi toda a noção de tempo e espaço. Deixei ele me guiar para onde quisesse. Provavelmente estava caminhando até o seu ninho maligno. Provavelmente marchava para a morte, porém eu não me importava.

Só queria mais. _Muito_ mais.

Senti meu corpo encostar-se ao chão, o cheiro de grama e flores invadiu as minhas narinas repentinamente. Abri mais as pernas e deixei ele se afundar ali no meio, fazendo-me sentir todo o seu desejo.

Seus beijos vagaram desde a minha boca inchada até ao meu pescoço alvo, gemidos fracos saíam de mim, instigando-o a continuar. Senti suas mãos levantando o meu vestido e rasgando a minha calcinha com habilidade.

Desesperada, levei a mão até a sua calça e lutei contra o seu zíper. Precisava senti-lo dentro de mim. Era mais do que um desejo, era uma necessidade.

Quando me penetrou tudo brilhou. Meus olhos se fecharam e a minha cabeça rodou. Todas as memórias foram esquecidas, toda a dor do passado. Só restava ele e eu. Algo crescia dentro de mim.

Seus dentes se fincaram em meu ombro e eu grunhi.

De sua boca saíram uivos altos e contagiantes. Seu ritmo era veloz e as suas estocadas profundas, fazendo-me mergulhar em um mar denso de prazer e satisfação.

- Ria agora. – Ele gemeu em meu ouvido. – Eu sou o perigo.

Uma risadinha lotada de luxuria escapou de meus lábios.

- Sempre gostei do perigo. – Sussurrei.

Ele era um monstro. Um monstro horrível, horripilante e maldoso. O monstro que estava me usando e brincando comigo como se fosse sua boneca nova. Aquela boneca que ele esqueceria no segundo seguinte. Que ele jogaria fora em um piscar de olhos.

_Ele comeu meu coração  
(Eu amo aquela garota)  
Ele comeu meu cérebro  
(Quero falar com ela, ela é quente como o inferno)_

- Isso, isso. – Gemi.

- Oh, eu a encontrei, Afrodite. Linda Afrodite. – Ele aumentou o ritmo e me fez gritar, enquanto seus uivos me deixavam surda.

- Não pare. – Estava mergulhada e perdida no meu próprio prazer. Tudo que saia de minha boca era incoerente e sincero. Vinha de meu coração torturado. – Não vá.

Cheguei ao ápice primeiro que ele. Gemendo, me contorcendo e o apertando dentro de mim. Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Queria que ele não saísse de mim.

Instantes depois foi a vez dele de ter espasmos e de finalmente relaxar dentro de mim. Seus uivos se calaram e suas mãos se afrouxaram, fazendo com que uma brisa gelada alcançasse o meu corpo e quebrasse o clima mágico.

_Eu só queria dançar  
Mas ao invés disso ele me levou para casa  
Uh oh! Tem um monstro em minha cama  
Ele me beijou no metrô  
Ele rasgou minhas roupas_

- Você foi fantástica, Afrodite. – Sugou o meu lábio. Meu coração tremeu. O fim estava próximo. – Realmente é uma Deusa.

- Você também, meu doce monstro. – Passei os dedos em sua bochecha, sentindo a barba por fazer me pinicar.

Seus lábios colaram-se nos meus pela última vez. O beijo foi intenso. A despedida que ele representava era palpável. Fazia meu corpo doer. Eu não queria soltá-lo. Mas teria que deixá-lo ir.

- A noite está acabando.. – Sussurrou. Parecia tão triste quanto eu. – Preciso ir.

Sempre soubera que no final ele partiria. E naquele momento eu me permiti criar ilusões. Deixe-me acreditar que ele não queria me deixar. Meu coração nunca batera tão forte como naquele momento.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Grunhi. Passei mais uma vez a mão em sua fronte. – Você vai voltar algum dia?

- Depende. Você quer que eu volte?

- Sim. Definitivamente sim.

- Então nos vemos daqui um ano. – Suas íris verdes brilharam.

- Um ano? Onde? Como faremos para nos encontrar?

- Apenas confie na magia dessa noite. Apenas _acredite._

Fui sentindo o seu peso ser retirado de cima de mim. Quando seu corpo se afastou por completo o frio me abateu e me fez bater os dentes. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto e um sorriso abriu-se em meus lábios.

Sabia que meu coração nunca mais se congelaria e que aquela noite nunca mais seria esquecida por mim. Assim como seu toque e seu beijo intenso. Um beijo diferente de todos que já havia provado. Um gosto único.

_Aquele cara é um monstro  
M-m-m-monstro  
(Eu poderia amá-lo?)_

Eu havia sido amada e havia amado naquela noite. E sabia que aquele momento valeria pelo amor de uma vida inteira. Não sei como, mas eu acreditava nas palavras dele. Mesmo sabendo que ele era um monstro faminto. Um monstro que havia me devorado por inteira em uma moita escura.

O monstro que havia comido o meu coração. _Para sempre. _

**FIM**

_**N/A:**__ Essa fic aqui pegou QUARTO lugar no concurso de shorts-fic: Valentine's Day. Ela saiu do nada! Eu nem pretendia me inscrever no concurso, mas aí a inspiração veio e eu não me controlei. _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu adorei escrevê-la. _

_Estou pretendendo fazer várias fics baseadas nas músicas da Lady Gaga. Serão todas shorts - bem pequenas - com mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho dessa. Elas não estão interligadas. São enredos diferentes.. porém todos tem musicas da Gaga como base. _

_O que acham?Bom.. tudo isso depende da resposta de vocês. Estou esperando ansiosamente as reviews de vocês! _

_Beijinhos! _

_Até a próxima. _

_Ari._


End file.
